A Very Hogwarts Christmas
by TheWriterThatWrote
Summary: As the wind howls outside, the group snuggle next to the fire, trading gifts and enjoying the Christmas Spirit together. ONESHOT! Unless I decide otherwise :3


**Disclamier: Does it look like a 12 yr old owns Harry Potter? I think not. Sadly. #cry.**

It was Christmas Eve. The sharp winds knocked tirelessly on the windows, desperate to ruin the Christmas spirit. It was failing. Miserably. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat around the toasty fire, waiting for Ginny to come and join them. The light was dim, yet the mood was high. School finished yesterday, and most people had gone home, yet themselves, and a couple 3rd years were the last left from Gryffindor, but they had gone to beds hours ago.

"I can't believe this is our last year here." Hermione squeaked sadly. She usually went home for Christmas, but decided to stay this year, because it was their last year. She wore a one of Mrs Weasley's winter woollies, a pair of Uggs and a cosy scarf. "Don't worry Mione, we'll have more Christmas's together," Ron said, kissing her cheek.

"Get a room, ergh!" Harry joked, though you could tell he was desperate for Ginny to come back downstairs with the mince pies her mother had sent them.

As if on cue, they all turned as they heard someone come racing down the stairs, "Sorry, sorry! I couldn't remember where I hid them! Didn't wont the others in my dorm to get them!" said Ginny, a little too loudly but nobody could be bothered to tell her to be quiet. The 3rd years probably weren't asleep anyways, knowing them. Ginny came and sat down, and Ron quickly grabbed 2 from the tin, stuffed one in his face."Ronald! Don't eat them all at once or they'll be none for later!" Hermione scowled cutely , in her matter-of-fact way.

"Oh well! I'm starved!" Ginny and Harry laughed as Hermione smacked his hand as he reached for his 3rd. "Right, so guys, I thought it'd be cool if we did our stockings now…? You guys want too?" Asked Harry, as he munched on a mince pie. "Why not, sounds like fun," Ginny said, as she got up get them off the fireplace. She handed them out to everyone as you sat down back next to Harry. "Ill do mine first, shall I?" She said as she pulled out one on the items. "Oooo, a… what is this?" Ginny said, looking confused. "It's a wand case, its apparently very fashionable this year." "Hermione said, blushing. "Hope you like it…"

"It's amazing! Thanks Hermione!"

"You're welcome; it was no trouble, honestly."

Smiling, Ginny reached in and pulled out another gift. "A voucher for Honeydukes, thanks Ron." She smirked. "Oi, how do you know if was me!" He said surprised, as if he couldn't remember he got her that every year since 2nd year. Ginny reached back in, laughing, and pulled out a delicate box, her eyes wide as she opened it, revealing the most amazing sliver bracelet, with her name engraved on shiny metal.

"Oh Harry… its gorgeous… thank you!" Harry smiled, happy for pleasing his girlfriend, and kissed her forehead. "Now who needs to get a room!" Ron laughed, as Harry pouted cutely and stuck his tongue out.

Has they other 3 emptied their stockings, both Ginny and Harry got Ron food: A box of muggle sweets, with he adored, and a mega chocolate frog. Hermione got him a quill, which made them all laugh, like Ron actually did work in class. Ron gave Harry a Gryffindor scarf, and Hermione a necklace, with her name engraved on it, like Harry got for Ginny. Harry somehow managed to buy them all tickets for the next Chudley Cannons game for the them all on top of that!

At 12 o'clock, they decided to head to bed, drunk with happiness and excitement for the next morning, looking forward to Christmas day.

6 O'clock the next morning.

Harry awoke to the sound of Ron spitting in his ear as he attempted to whisper something. "Harry, get up, its Christmas!" And with that, Ron jumped down the stairs 2 at a time and was gone. Laughing, Harry pulled on his slippers, grabbed his dressing gown and followed him, carefully. Unlike Ron had.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and looked out into the common room. Ginny, being the Christmas fanatic she was like Ron must have woken Hermione up too, because she did NOT looked pleased to be up at such an early hour. "Morning Harry, you get woken too?" Hermione yawned, as if he had read his mind. He nodded sleepily, picking up a slice of toast, which had been delivered to Gryffindor, as 7th years were allowed to have breakfast in common rooms as it was Christmas. 4 large presents sat just under the tree. He looked closer, and laughed. The wrapping paper looked like had been designed for each individual person.

For Ron's wrapping, various sweets and candies: Edible Dark Marks, Ginger Newts, even Canary Creams! Hermione had quills and books and wands, which suited her perfectly. Ginny's looked it was covered with prints of dresses,, which Harry didn't understand but it were very cute. Harry himself had a single pattern: A snitch. If you looked closely, it almost looked like they were…. moving.

They all reached out to grab their present, and the ripping begin. Wrapping flew everywhere, which made them all laugh, drunk with Christmas spirit. But what they hadn't realised is that the wrap was a clue to what was inside the gifts- Ginny's contained the most stunning Tiffany blue chiffon floor length dress, which she and Hermione gawked at, while Ron stared at Harry as he imagined what his girlfriend would look like in her dress.

Ron got half sweets sold as Honeydukes, which he looked very happy about. Hermione got a new series of Muggle books, called The Hunger Games, which she immediately opened and stuck her head into, while Harry got something very special: The snitch he'd caught in his very first game. He looked at it, amazed it'd been kept for so long.

"Harry… is that y-"

"My first snitch? Yep. I wonder who had it…" He said, as he cut of Hermione.

"Whoa."

The day went on, filled with Christmas joy, and soon it was 12am again. Ginny and Hermione had both fallen asleep in their boyfriend's arms, as Ron and Harry both stared at them smiling. Soon, they both fell asleep as well, as the fire crackled loudly in the backround. They're last Hogwarts Christmas was over, and boy had it been fun.

**A/N Omg I haven't written anything since April. So I'd just like to take the opportunity to point out I haven't written fanfic in 8 months! Also, I realise that Harry doesn't get given the snitch as a Christmas Present, so nobody go commenting about that because I just wont reply. Romione feelz.**


End file.
